The King's Incarnation V-2
by FI. Red Saber Mordred
Summary: Dia adalah seorang pemuda pirang pemilik senyum sehangat matahari pagi. Di lain sisi, dia adalah seorang yang sombong, angkuh dan tiada belas kasih. Kini dia hidup dengan bekas luka dalam yang menggores hatinya. Berbekal kekuatan misterius yang bangkit sebagai titisan Raja masa lalu, ia bersumpah akan menjaga satu-satunya insan yang ia kasihi dan ia sayangi dari sisi lain dunia ini


**The King's Incarnation**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Di Persembahkan Oleh:**

 **Rate:** M (For Safe)

 **Pair:**?

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance and Fantasy

 **Warning:** Typo, Out of Character, HumanNaru!, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Alternate Reality, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

Dia adalah seorang pemuda pirang pemilik senyum sehangat matahari pagi. Di lain sisi, dia adalah seorang yang sombong, angkuh dan tiada belas kasih. Berakibat dari kesengsaraan masa lalu yang melibatkan kematian orang tua dia, kini dia hidup dengan bekas luka dalam yang menggores hatinya. Berbekal kekuatan misterius yang bangkit sebagai titisan Raja masa lalu, ia bersumpah akan menjaga satu-satunya insan yang ia kasihi dan ia sayangi dari sisi lain dunia ini.

* * *

« Opening Theme: supercell - My Dearest »

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **[ Bagian I ]**

 _Hari itu adalah akar dari segalanya._

 _Dia yang masih sangat muda dan belia dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang amat teramat menyakitkan. Saat itu kristal biru langit yang tersimpan pada rongga matanya melihat dan menatap resah dan gelisah serta dibumbui rasa takut gemetar pada beberapa sosok menyeramkan di hadapannya._

 _Sosok dua orang manusia yang abnormal baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Coba lihatlah sosok menyeramkan itu. Mereka adalah manusia abnormal dengan sepasang sayap hitam legam menyerupai sayap pada burung gagak yang tersimpan pada kedua pundak mereka. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga bisa mengeluarkan semacam kekuatan aneh menyerupai cahaya yang nampak dipadatkan pada tangan mereka sehingga itu mereka gunakan sebagai senjata mereka untuk mengacak-ngacak isi rumah keluarga Namikaze._

 _"Larilah Naruto! Larilah dan selamatkan dirimu."_

 _Suara teriakan terdengar dari arah samping kanan. Dia yang berteriak adalah seorang pria berperawakan dewasa dengan rambut pirangnya yang jabrik dan juga jambang pada kedua sisi pipinya. Matanya adalah biru langit. Raut wajahnya nampak keras seperti ada kemarahan dengan emosi besar tersirat di sana. Dengan pakaian tidur yang melekat pada tubuh tinggi dan tegap miliknya, ia nampak berencana untuk melawan dua manusia bersayap hitam legam itu dengan pemukul Baseball yang ia genggam pada tangan kanannya_

 _Dia meminta agar sang anak yang masih belia untuk segera pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangatlah tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mampu untuk melawan dua manusia bersayap itu. Bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja dia yakin bahwa dia tiada kan bisa. Tapi, demi sang anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia cintai bahkan bila demi keselamatan buah hatinya dia tak apa jika harus membayar hal itu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya._

 _Namun Naruto muda masih terlalu takut untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Sungguh dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya. Ia tahu bahwa apabila ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi untuk melihat kembali wajah orang tuanya, ia tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar suara orang tuanya dan ia tidak akan bisa lagi untuk menyentuh dan meminta belaian kasih sayang yang sangat ia butuhkan dari orang tuanya._

 _Tapi bukankah bagus jika Naruto muda memutuskan untuk segera pergi agar dapat meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membantu mereka? Tidak! Itu tidak akan sempat karena rumah keluarga Namikaze itu berada di tepian jalan yang sangat sepi dan jarang ada orang-orang yang melewatinya. Bahkan tetangga dekat pun tak punya, yang terdekat adalah rumah tetangga yang memiliki jarak 107 meter dari rumah keluarga Namikaze._

 _"Naruto pergilah! Jangan hiraukan ibu dan ayahmu." Berada disebelah kanan sang ayah adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut merahnya yang indah. Dia menatap sang anak yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan sendu._

 _Naruto muda dibuat terkejut mendengarnya; tubuhnya menggigil dengan keras, pernapasannya tidak teratur dan sesak yang membuat paru-parunya terasa sangat sakit. Apakah ia harus lari sekarang dengan mengikuti perintah dari kedua orang tuanya?_

" _Aku selalu heran mengapa Tuhan begitu mengistimewakan manusia, huh? Padahal kalian hanyalah makhluk lemah dan rapuh seperti dedaunan yang sudah mengering." Ujar salah satu manusia bersayap hitam itu dengan intonasi nada yang seolah-olah tengah merendahkan._

 _Dia memandang secara bergantian tiga manusia yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan merendahkan hingga sampailah bola mata hitam itu pada anak kecil muda berusia 13 tahun yang nampak ketakutan dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh kedua orangtuanya._

" _Jujur aku tak sudi untuk mengakui dan menghormati keberadaan kalian," Dia kembali bersuara namun dengan nada seolah sedang jijik akan sesuatu. "Sekarang matilah."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dia mengisyaratkan kepada rekannya untuk membunuh ketiga manusia itu di mulai dari sang ayah, ibu hingga kemudian Naruto muda._

 _Setelahnya kedua manusia abnormal itu berjalan perlahan ke arah keluarga Namikaze yang nampak ketakutan melihat ke arah mereka sambil sesekali berjalan mundur. Melihat hal itu membuat kedua manusia bersayap itu menyeringai setan dan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ketiga anggota keluarga Namikaze tersebut._

 _Pembantaian dibuka dengan dibunuhnya Namikaze Minato dengan cara yang sangat kejam dan brutal. Pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga tersebut di potong kepalanya menggunakan pedang cahaya yang di genggam oleh kedua tangan manusia bersayap itu. Isakan, tangisan dan teriakan langsung pecah kala itu. Melihat pada kepala yang menggelinding pada lantai dan juga tubuh tanpa kepala yang terjatuh berlutut sebelum tengkurap di lantai dengan darahnya yang mengucur deras._

 _Kedua manusia bersayap hitam tersebut menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Sejenak mata mereka kemudian memandang ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah yang telah terisak dan bergetar seraya memandang perih tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai, wanita itu tengah memeluk anaknya dengan erat._

" _Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku ingin merasakan yang satu ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap pria bersayap hitam yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik rambut hitam sebahu dan tubuh kurus tinggi._

 _Rekannya yang berciri-ciri seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut purple memberikan sedikit dengusan kecil. "Terserah kau lah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku benci menunggu." Balasnya yang langsung dibalas dengan seringai oleh pria yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut._

 _Pria itu kemudian menatap wanita itu kembali. Wanita yang tengah mengenakan baju piyama tipis berwarna putih itu membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terasa bergemuruh. Dia lalu menghampiri wanita berambut merah itu kemudian menarik paksa tangan kiri wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tentu menolak keras tarikan itu sesekali berteriak kepada si penarik agar melepaskan tangannya namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan pada wajah dilanjutkan tarikan kasar pada rambut merahnya yang mana membuat wanita itu akhirnya pasrah dan menangis sendu._

 _Naruto muda yang melihat ibunya di perlakukan seperti itu menjadi sangat marah dan ingin segera menuju ke tempat sang ibu namun ketika dia baru hendak memulai langkahnya dia langsung di cegat oleh pria yang satunya. Dengan begitu Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena saat ini kulit lehernya bersentuhan dengan bilah tipis hangat yang merupakan pedang cahaya kepunyaan pria yang tengah mencegatnya ini._

 _Di lain tempat, pria cungkring yang membawa paksa wanita berambut merah yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto yang bernama Kushina masih menarik dan menjambak rambut merah itu. Kushina ditarik paksa menuju meja kayu yang tak jauh lalu ketika sampai ia direbahkan secara paksa pada meja kayu tersebut._

 _Setelah direbahkan dengan paksa, pria cungkring itu langsung merobek kasar piyama putih yang di kenakan oleh wanita tersebut hingga pada puncaknya dilepaskan secara paksalah seluruh kain yang menutup tubuh wanita itu. Pria cungkring bersayap itu menjilat bibir bawahnya sesaat seolah-olah apa yang kini ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang sangat nikmat. Ia lalu melepaskan celana jeans miliknya sendiri kemudian nampaklah kemaluannya._

— _Kemudian malam itu bertempat di ruang tamu pada rumah keluarga Namikaze, Naruto muda melihat ibunya diperkosa secara paksa oleh seorang pria bersayap hitam gelap._

— _Suara desahan bercampur tangisan memilukan akan membuat siapapun yang punya hati pasti akan bersedih ketika mendengarnya. Namun sayang beribu sayang, tidak ada siapapun terkecuali Naruto muda dan pria yang merupakan rekan sang pemerkosa yang melihat dan mendengarnya._

 _Tak dapat lagi ditahan, Naruto meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga karena tak tega melihat sang ibu yang teraniaya oleh bajingan bejat bersayap gelap. Dalam pikirnya ia bersumpah akan membunuh bajingan itu. Namun sayang dia tidak bisa melakukannya dikarenakan lehernya yang tengah di tahan menggunakan bilah pedang cahaya yang kini melukai lehernya._

 _Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia tetap meronta bahkan tanpa memperdulikan rasa perih yang menghujam lehernya beserta darah merah yang sudah mengucur sejak tadi di sana. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai kemudian pria yang mengekangnya mengunci tangan Naruto yang mana membuat remaja 13 tahun tersebut tidak dapat berkutik lagi._

 _Setelah 12 menit pria cungkring itu menyelesaikan kegiatan bejatnya. Dia menatap sebentar wanita yang telah ia perkosa. Wanita itu nampak sangat berantakan dengan tangisnya yang tak henti-henti sejak tadi._

" _Kau benar-benar nikmat. Tapi sayang ku harus segera membunuhmu." Kata pria tersebut yang lalu menciptakan sebuah peluru cahaya pada jari telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat pada kening wanita itu. Sejenak ia mendengar suara teriakan dan geraman yang berasal dari tempat bocah yang tengah di kunci oleh rekannya tadi._

 _Ia menyeringai iblis sebelum melepaskan peluru tersebut seperti proyektil yang langsung menembus tengkorak wanita itu dan merusak otaknya. Untuk sekarang, Namikaze Kushina telah binasa._

 _Melihat hal itu membuat hati satu-satunya anak remaja yang ada disana menjadi bergemuruh hebat; wajahnya mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga tangan itu berdarah oleh kuku tangannya sendiri. Sialan! Dia benar-benar emosi._

 _Mengapa? Mengapa penderitaan seperti ini harus di lalui olehnya? Apa salah dirinya, huh?_

 _Namun tidak ada jawaban yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya tersebut. Yang tersisa adalah perasaan dendam dan amarah yang membuatnya semakin ingin untuk membunuh kedua bajingan sialan ini. Namun itu hanya dapat dia lakukan jika dia memiliki kekuatan._

 _Dapat dirasa oleh Naruto muda kalau kuncian pada tangannya sudah dilepaskan dan digantikan dengan tarikan kuat pada rambut kuningnya yang langsung membuat wajahnya mengadah._

" _Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak terlebih dahulu membunuhmu?" tanya pria cungkring yang entah sejak kapan berada dekat di depan Naruto._

" _..."_

" _Itu karena aku ingin membuatmu menderita terlebih dahulu, sialan! Aku benci manusia! Aku benci melihat manusia yang rapuh seperti kalian hidup enak seperti ini!"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto diam tiada membalas. Yang tersisa hanya wajah yang tiada dapat ditebak karena matanya telah tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya. Meskipun dia sedang dipaksa untuk mengadah, ekspresi yang diperlihatkan olehnya benar-benar tidak dapat dibaca._

" _Cih!" Pria cungkring itu merasa kesal melihat anak muda pirang tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat di lecehkan karena anak muda itu telah mengacuhinya. Sialan! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh bocah ini sekarang._

" _Max ... Lebih baik cepat selesaikan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan marah dari Tuan Kokabiel lagi."_

 _Perkataan pria yang sedang mengekang Naruto sejak tadi membuat si pria cungkring kembali mendecih._

" _Baiklah. Lagipula yang tersisa hanya bocah ingusan ini," Setelah berkata demikan ia kembali menoleh ke arah wajah mengadah milik anak muda di depannya. Ia menyeringai sesaat. "So ... I will kill you briefly. I guarantee ... you won't feel the pain. Gyahahaha."_

 _Sesaat kemudian pria cungkring yang dipanggil Max itu menarik tangannya ke belakang atas dengan jemarinya dibiarkan lurus dan rapat. Setelah itu energi cahaya termaterialisasi dan berkumpul di tiap jemari tangan tersebut; cahaya itu kemudian saling menyatu dan membentuk sebuah pedang cahaya yang memanjang kemudian._

" _Saa ... ku izinkan kepadamu untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebelum kematianmu." Ucap Max yang diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang menggelegar. Suara tawa yang sangat psiko untuk di dengar._

 _Nihil. Anak muda yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu tetap diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca miliknya. Tidak mendapatkan apa-apa membuat Max langsung menghunuskan pedang cahay miliknya ke arah wajah anak tersebut._

 _Darah kemudian terciprat kemana-mana._

 _Raut wajah Max langsung berubah drastis. Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana bisa tangan kanan miliknya bisa langsung terpotong seperti ini? Ia tidak sempat melihatnya. Itu terlalu cepat sehingga matanya tidak dapat menangkap apa yang telah memotong tangan kanannya dengan keji._

 _Pria yang lainnya juga memandang dengan mata membola. "M-Max ... Apa yang seb—!"_

 _Entah bagaimana, pria tersebut merasakan panas yang teramat sangat pada punggung belakangnya. Itu terasa panas yang menusuk. Pria itu membalikkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah. Sejurus kemudian matanya menjadi semakin melotot ketika melihat sebuah pedang dengan bilahnya yang tajam entah bagaimana bisa tertanam dengan kejinya di sana._

" _Arghh!"_

 _Hal tersebut langsung membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum kemudian terjatuh pada lantai dan melepaskan kunciannya pada Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu tewas dengan mengenaskan sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba terurai menjadi hamparan bulu-bulu burung gagak hitam._

 _Max melotot tak percaya melihat hal tersebut. Dengan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar hebat dan juga sembari menahan rasa sakit dari tangan kanannya yang terpotong rapi ia melihat sebentar ke arah anak laki-laki pirang yang tertunduk di hadapannya._

" _S-sialan! K-kau ..."_

 _Napasnya terasa sesak. Aura dingin yang menusuk langsung menghampiri tengkuknya. Perasaan ini ... Ini adalah perasaan takut yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Hal itu terjadi karena ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa di terima oleh akal sehat miliknya terpampang jelas di hadapannya._

 _Hal yang dapat Max pastikan saat melihat hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang bersinar seperti ... emas. Lebih tepatnya sebuah portal bulat berbentuk seperti riak air dengan warnanya yang keemasan bergelantungan sekitar satu meter di atas anak laki-laki pirang di sana._

 _Setiap yang di keluarkan dari sana membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua karena rasa takut yang di alami olehnya. Max ingin segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun sialan! Tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya dan tak mau untuk berhenti bergetar ketakutan._

 _Dengan memaksakan tubuhnya, Max akhirnya bisa berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi menjauh dari sana. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan rasa takut yang begitu tinggi. Bahkan melebihi rasa takutnya terhadap Kokabiel. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, Max mengambil langkah kecil dengan kaki kanannya._

" _Berhenti."_

 _Suara yang begitu lemah itu membuat Max berhenti seketika. Ia dengan patah-patah menoleh kebelakang sesaat dan menemukan bahwa anak laki-laki tersebut tengah berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terlihat. Entah kenapa Max tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan meneliti lebih jauh ke arah wajah anak laki-laki itu. Namun ketika dia memperhatikan lebih jauh, mata hitam Max bertemu dengan bola mata biru bersinar yang menatap ia tajam dan menusuk yang bersembunyi dibalik helaian rambut pirang disana._

" _Hiii—!"_

 _Setelah itu Max hanya dapat merasakan rasa panas yang teramat sangat menyeruak tiba-tiba dari perut miliknya. Ia lalu menunduk kebawah untuk melihat apa yang ada disana, dan yang ia temukan hanya sebuah belati yang tertancap dengan keji; menusuk dan merobek kulit perutnya hingga menyebabkan darah mengalir dari sana._

 _Max terbatuk darah kemudian. Matanya mulai berembun, tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan dan kesadarannya yang terasa semakin berkurang. Namun rasa panas yang membakar masih terasa menyelimuti perutnya._

 _Dengan kondisinya yang begitu, pria cungkring itu menatap satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang ada di sana—yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah portal emas di atas kepalanya._

 _*Syuuut*_

 _Dalam visualisasi yang melambat; terlihat sebuah pedang yang meluncur layaknya proyektil yang dikeluarkan dari moncong sebuah senjata api. Proyektil pedang tersebut langsung mengenai targetnya yang berupa seorang pria cungkring yang tengah kepayahan._

 _Setelah proyektil pedang itu mengenai jantung pria cungkring tersebut, tubuhnya langsung terlempar kebelakang dan membentur tembok yang ada disana hingga menyebabkan retakan pada dinding tersebut. Dari apa yang terlihat, dapat dipastikan bahwa pria cungkring bersayap itu telah meregang nyawa._

 _Satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup di sana adalah anak laki-laki muda pemilik nama Naruto Namikaze. Lingkaran portal emas yang sebelumnya menggelantung setinggi satu meter di atas kepalanya secara perlahan menghilang dalam kristal-kristal emas kecil. Setelahnya, anak laki-laki pirang tersebut jatuh pingsan seolah kehabisan tenaga._

 **[ Bagian II ]**

Dunia itu tidak berisi sekedar laki-laki dan perempuan, ada juga makhluk super misteri yang dinamakan banci. Sama seperti langit, tidak hanya berisi Matahari dan Bulan, tetapi ada juga bintang, asteroid, meteoroid serta planet-planet dan Galaksi.

Tersimpan di dalam dunia yang penuh akan misteri ini, tidak hanya berisi baik dan jahat, pitam dan putih, tetapi ada juga warna abu-abu yang menjadi pembatas bagi kedua warna itu. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan makhluk. Tidak hanya berisi Manusia dan binatang, tetapi ada juga makhluk yang supranatural yang lebih memilih jalan hidup pengecut dengan menyembunyikan eksitensinya.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Usiaku saat ini adalah 16 tahun dan aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuaku, seringkali aku memimpikan saat-saat kematian mereka sampai-sampai membuatku lelah dan hampir gila di buatnya, bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan mereka ketika terbunuh.

Dendam ... Tentu saja!

Marah ... Apalagi ini, tentu saja!

Tapi ...

Tuhan nampaknya masih menyayangiku, bahkan ketika aku jatuh dalam lubang keputusasaan dengan terdampar di luasnya gurun sahara tanpa di temani setetes air. Tuhan mengirimkan sesosok malaikat penyelamat. Dia hadir ketika aku dirundung kepedihan, dia hadir ketika aku hampir berputus asa dalam hidup.

Sosok yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus tetap bertahan hidup. Sosok yang mengatakan bahwa masih ada banyak kebahagiaan di dunia ini yang menungguku. Sosok yang mengatakan tidak peduli seberapa sakit pun ... menggenggam tanganmu, kita dapat pergi kemanapun 'tuk selamanya. Sosok yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidaklah sendirian.

Dan ...

Dia hadir dengan sosok yang lembut, penyayang, perhatian bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekalipun. Senyumnya begitu cerah dan hangat membuat diriku berusaha agar senyuman hangatnya tidak pernah pudar.

Dan ...

Sosok itulah yang sekarang akan aku lindungi dari berbagai makhluk di dunia kotor dan fana ini. Makhluk-makhluk 'supernatural' yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik kekuatannya, begitu menjijikan dan pengecut. Hanya karena kami sebatas manusia, dengan seenak jidatnya kalian membunuh kami layaknya hewan ternak.

Heii ... Dengarlah wahai makhluk supernatural sialan!

Sekarang, aku memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang harus aku lindungi.

Jika saja kau berani menyentuh sosok malaikat pelindungku, sosok yang akan aku jaga dan kucintai sampai mati. Akan kujanjikan pada mu kehancuran yang sebenarnya dan memburu mu bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun! Camkan itu! Aku tidak akan peduli jika kaum kamu sekalipun yang akan mengincarku. Aku akan memusnahkan kalian jika berani menyentuh sosok yang kupanggil—

Onee-chan.

 **Normal POV**

Kicauan burung-burung terdengar sangat indah; saling bersahutan seolah-olah menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi dengan nada riang yang bersimfoni bersama hembusan angin. Saat itu juga, daun-daun berjatuhan saat angin berhembus kencang melewati tempat itu. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, seorang remaja bersurai pirang keemasan tengah berjalan melintasi jalanan sepi ini.

Dengan menggunakan setelan pakaian seragam akademi yang di balut dengan blazer hitam sebagai atasan. Ia menggunakan sepatu hitam khas pelajar serta celana hitam panjang sebagai bawahannya. Seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, dia berjalan santai seolah tengah menikmati sinar mentari pagi dengan memasukan kedua telapak tangan pada saku celananya.

Sikap yang diperlihatkan olehnya tentu akan menimbulkan semburat merah tipis bagi setiap perempuan yang di lewati olehnya, namun ia nampak tak tertarik dan tiada memperdulikannya. Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah bola mata cerah dengan iris biru langit yang menawan dan elegan.

Satu helaan napas menghembus pelan dari mulutnya. Dia kini berada di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang familiar di mata. Berada tak jauh di depan sana terlihat dua orang gadis berkaca mata dengan warna rambut yang sama namun memiliki panjang yang gaya rambut yang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi, _Kaichou_ , Shinra-san." Naruto memberi sapaan dengan sedikit senyum ketika menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga untukmu, Namikaze-san." Balas kedua gadis tersebut dengan wajah datarnya namun secara bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan hal itu, lalu kembali berjalan melewati gerbang tersebut tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik ke arah kedua gadis tersebut. Karena memang ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan mereka.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh memasuki halaman akademi yang syarat akan taman yang luas dan beberapa dekorasi yang indah, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit tajam. Raut wajah yang sebelumnya syarat akan rasa ramah dan tamah kini di gantikan dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Seolah-olah ia adalah es itu sendiri.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu mengenai identitas dari beberapa orang yang menempati akademi ini, yang ternyata bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain yang amat sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di akademi ini. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa sedikit jijik dan tak ingin dekat dengannya.

Para petinggi Dewan Eksekutif Sekolah atau yang biasa disebut OSIS beserta para anggotanya dan juga OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB adalah sarangnya bagi mereka yang bukan manusia. Seringkali Naruto temui bahwa mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia umum. Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang begitu gelap, hitam, dan kelam. Bahkan secara tidak sengaja dia juga merasa pernah melihat beberapa Barrier yang melindungi akademi ini.

Yang mana otaknya langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari makhluk supernatural yang amat sangat ia benci.

Terkadang Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya.

Siapa itu Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory?

Apakah mereka sama seperti Fallen Angel?

Intinya, Naruto sudah mengetahui sebagian informasi yang tersembunyi dari dunia ini. Dunia yang tak hanya berisi manusia dan hewan yang bisa dibuktikan secara empirik dan rasional keberadaannya, tetapi dunia yang syarat akan hal yang bahkan ilmuan terpintar sekalipun tidak akan dapat mendeskripsikan dan menjelaskannya secara ilmiah.

Naruto memiliki kekuatan misterius yang bangkit saat kematian orang tuanya, kekuatan yang bahkan ia sendiri hampir tidak mempercayainya. Sampai saat ini dia secara diam-diam melatih kekuatannya tersebut. Belajar untuk mengendalikannya dan memaksimalkan cara penggunaannya. Di samping itu, setelah kebangkitan kekuatannya ini, dia selalu saja bermimpi yang selalu saja berfokus pada orang yang sama.

Mimpi mengenai seorang Raja yang begitu kaya namun juga egois. Raja yang mengaku memiliki seluruh harta di dunia, raja yang berani menentang para dewa. Raja yang begitu kesepian dengan kematian orang yang dianggapnya sebagai satu-satunya teman dan juga sebagai sahabat.

Dia sudah mengetahui identitas dari tokoh yang sering berada dalam mimpinya tersebut. Bahkan Naruto sudah banyak sekali mencari informasi mengenai tokoh tersebut, namun dia tak begitu mengerti.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir.

Untuk apa semua mimpi ini di berikan padanya?

Apakah kebangkitan kekuatan misteriusnya dan juga mimpi tersebut saling berkaitan?

Tidak! Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan ini. Hal yang perlu untuk ia mengerti adalah sebuah cara bagaimana agar ia tidak banyak terlibat dengan sang dunia abu-abu. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan damai dan tenang bersama orang yang sangat ia kasihi, insan yang amat ia sayangi. Ia sama sekali tiada memiliki niatan untuk ikut campur dengan urusan dunia abu-abu.

Biarlah dunia abu-abu berjalan apa adanya. Toh dia tidak akan berperan besar dalam dunia ini. Itu terlalu naif untuk berpikir demikian.

Melupakan pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, Naruto mengambil langkah kecil dan berjalan kemudian menuju tempat dimana ia harusnya berada.

* * *

Kuoh Akademi. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal akademi ini, akademi terbesar sekaligus terpopuler di kota Kuoh yang hanya menampung murid berbakat, pintar dan berprestasi tinggi. Tidak hanya itu, akademi yang mengambil struktur bangunan mewah besar bergaya Victoria ini memiliki gedung bertingkat dengan jendela-jendela kaca lebar dan tinggi dengan tirainya yang berlapis-lapis. Gedung sekolah yang ditempatkan pada kontur yang agak tinggi sehingga terlihat seperti kastil-kastil modern dengan halaman terpelihara rapi dan danau-danau kecil buatan.

Tidak hanya bagian luarnya saja yang luar biasa. Akademi ini memiliki akreditasi yang sangat tinggi dan memberikan fasilitas-fasilitas yang menjunjung tinggi prestasi siswanya. Tak heran kalau sekolah merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di Kuoh bahkan di Jepang.

Awalannya sekolah ini di khususkan bagi perempuan saja, namun dua tahun lalu setelah mendapatkan surat dari pemerintah pusat—sekolah tersebut akhirnya bertransformasi menjadi sekolah campuran. Yah meskipun sudah berubah menjadi sekolah campuran, rasio perbandingan antara jumlah murid laki-laki dan perempuan terbilang cukup jauh, yaitu 8 : 3 dengan jumlah siswi perempuan yang jauh lebih unggul dari siswa laki-laki.

Dengan begitu, otoritas perempuan jauh lebih unggul di banding laki-laki. Bahkan hampir seluruh yang ada di akademi ini dikuasai oleh perempuan. Termasuk juga pada bagian dewan siswa seperti Ketua OSIS yang di pimpin oleh Sona Sitri dan wakilnya yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra.

Sederhananya bisa dibilang kalau di akademi ini siswa laki-laki akan kalah jauh dari para perempuan baik itu di bidang prestasi akademik ataupun prestasi olahraga. Aneh bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Namun itu sedikit pengecualian pada Namikaze Naruto. Masuk ke akademi melalui jalur rekomendasi membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Dia juga masuk ke dalam jajaran tiga besar pada saat ujian semester.

Naruto merupakan seorang yatim piatu yang saat ini tinggal dengan seorang dokter wanita muda yang mengadopsinya. Kedua orang tuanya di temukan meninggal secara mengenaskan, sedangkan Naruto di temukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak diketahui secara pasti bagaimana kronologi peristiwa itu, sedangkan Naruto ketika ditanyakan oleh penyidik tidak membicarakan hal apapun. Pada akhirnya kasus itu di tutup secara terpaksa karena tidak menemukan titik terang.

Dokter muda yang saat itu sedang merawat Naruto tertarik dengan pemuda pirang tersebut yang lalu mengadopsi anak itu karena dia juga tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi setelah menyelesaikan surat-surat panjang ia akhirnya secara sah mengadopsi anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlewati, Naruto pada akhirnya telah sampai pada ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia berada di kelas 2-B, kelas yang juga di isi oleh tiga orang terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan trio pervert yang kerap kali membuat Naruto kesal dengan sikap mesumnya yang kelewatan.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-kun!"

"Naruto-kun, Selamat pagi!"

"Good morning, Darling!"

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah masuk ke kelasnya, Naruto mendapat beberapa sapaan dari para gadis yang hanya di balas anggukan kecil dan sedikit senyum darinya. Ini sudah terlalu biasa baginya untuk mendapatkan sapaan seperti ini tiap harinya. Sekilas info; dia memang termasuk dari dua siswa laki-laki yang di juluki sebagai Pangeran yang ada di akademi ini, kerap kali dia dipanggil sebagai [ Golden Prince ] karena rambut kuning emasnya. Cukup merepotkan bukan?

"Cih! Terkutuklah kau orang-orang tampan!"

Sekilas Naruto melirik ke arah rutukan kesal itu, dia hanya melihat sebentar dan tak peduli pada tiga orang pemuda tengah menangis _anime_ di pojokan ruang. Berjalan sembari mencari jalur tersingkat, ia lalu duduk pada kursinya yang berada di paling belakang di pojok kiri dekat jendela. Ia menempatkan tasnya kemudian, lalu dilanjutkan menyangga dagu dengan lengan kirinya sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela.

Hidup berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya.

 **[ Bagian III ]**

Hari sudah malam dengan warna langit yang sudah menggelap, tidak lupa dengan bintang-bintang yang berbaris rapi serta bulan yang bersembunyi di balik kepulan-kepulan awan putih. Jalanan kota Kuoh juga terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, hanya sedikit yang berlalu-lalang melewati sepinya jalan yang di temani oleh lampu jalan yang cukup tinggi dengan cahaya lampu pijarnya yang menerangi jalanan.

 _*Tap Tap Tap*_

Memacu kedua kakinya agar melangkah lebih cepat, seorang pemuda pirang emas berseragam sedang berlari melintasi jalanan yang sepi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat-keringatnya mengucur dari kulitnya. Di tangan kanannya tersemat sekantung plastik hitam berisi sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan segar yang ia beli di supermarket. Mata birunya menatap paparan jalan dengan tajam sesekali menatap arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan lengan kirinya.

"Gawat! Aku pulang terlalu larut. Ku harap Onee-chan tidak marah!" gerutu pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu dengan nada nampak sedikit takut.

Naruto berlari dengan terburu-buru mengingat Onee-channya yang pasti akan marah jika dia pulang telat. Jujur, kakak angkatnya itu akan sangat mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Definisi menyeramkan miliknya bahkan jauh melebihi sesosok hantu yang seringkali keluar melalui televisi untuk membunuh korbannya di film horror terkenal. Nampaknya ia tadi bekerja terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa akan waktu pulang. Ia kembali melirik ke arah arlojinya untuk memeriksa waktu saat ini.

20:34

Angka-angka tersebut tertera dengan rapi dan jelas pada arloji hitam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Ia berkeringat dingin. Sialan! Dia benar-benar mendapatkan masalah besar sekarang. Sebenarnya, jadwal shift kerja Naruto hanyalah sampai pada pukul 19:00. Tapi mengingat Kafe tempatnya berkerja menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya membuat dia harus bekerja begitu ekstra, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau waktunya untuk pergantian shift dan waktu untuk pulang.

Dia berpikir bahwa, Onee-channya pasti sudah menunggunya pulang begitu lama. Mengingat onee-channya begitu posesif terhadap dirinya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto menjadi semakin merinding. Hiii! ... Dia harus benar-benar pulang sekarang.

Kakaknya itu adalah seorang dokter muda, namun jadwal kerjanya hanyalah sampai pukul 18.00. Jadi semestinya Onee-channya itu sudah pasti berada cukup lama di apartemennya.

Naruto terus berlari melewati jalanan yang sepi, sungguh dia menjadi sangat menyesal karena tidak membawa sepeda tadi. Setelah cukup lama berlari, pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat dan mengambil napas. Berjalan pelan sembari mengatur pernapasannya, ia menyadari kalau sebuah barrier tengah terpasang di hadapannya. Hal itu tentu membuat langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti dan menatap ke arah barrier dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto. Apa ia harus masuk ke dalam barrier tersebut? Karena bisa saja ada nyawa yang di pertaruhkan di sana, bukan? Meskipun Naruto tidak ingin terlibat jauh dengan makhluk supernatural, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan sebuah nyawa terbuang begitu saja. Jika seandainya memang ada nyawa manusia yang tengah terancam di dalam barrier itu dan apabila ia membiarkannya begitu saja ... maka ia tidak ada bedanya dengan dua bajingan yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.

Dan dia tentu tidak ingin jika harus disamakan dengan dua bangsat tersebut. Dia adalah dirinya sendiri, atas apa yang dua bajingan itu tinggalkan untuknya adalah luka yang tidak akan bisa sembuh bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Cih! Untuk kali ini saja. Untuk kali ini saja."

Setelah sekian lama dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam barrier tersebut. Dia berpikir bisa saja terdapat orang yang tidak bersalah terancam nyawanya oleh makhluk supernatural sialan itu. Karena kerap kali ia melihat beberapa orang mati dengan mengenaskan oleh makhluk dengan sayap menyerupai kelelawar ketika ia melewati bangunan-bangunan tua tak berpenghuni di sekitaran jalan pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Sejauh ini dia sudah mengetahui dua jenis makhluk supernatural; yaitu Fallen Angel dengan sayap gagaknya dan juga Iblis dengan sayap kelelawarnya. Hanya sebatas itu info yang dia dapatkan selama ini. Dia bahkan beberapa kali berhasil membunuh kedua jenis makhkuk itu dengan kekuatan miliknya untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang terancam nyawanya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di depan barrier itu menyimpan sebentar plastik belanjaannya di sekitaran samping jalan yang di penuhi oleh rerumputan dan semak belukar hijau. Setelah itu ia kembali ke depan barrier, kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke barrier tersebut.

 _*Krak Krak*_

"..."

Setelah menerima sentuhan ringan dari Naruto, barrier tersebut tiba-tiba mengalami retakan yang bermula dari tempat telapak tangan Naruto berada, beberapa detik kemudian retakan tersebut terus menjalar kesana-kemari hingga memenuhi barrier berbentuk layaknya lingkaran besar tersebut. Setelah melemahkan barrier tersebut menggunakan prana yang ia pusatkan pada telapak tangannya, barrier tersebut nampak bereaksi cepat, bahkan saat ini barrier tersebut nampak akan pecah. Untuk menghindari pecahan tersebut, dengan segera dia melompat ke belakang dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Debu terlihat bertebaran di area taman selepas barrier tersebut pecah. Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan segera memfokuskan tatapan matanya ke depan ketika merasakan aura yang sangat kelam langsung tersebar menyeruak setelah barrier tersebut ia hancurkan.

Setelah beberapa saat ketika debu-debu mulai menghilang di bawa angin. Naruto mendapatkan sebuah fakta yang cukup mengejutkan karena seorang anak muda bersurai coklat jabrik yang Naruto kenal sebagai Hyoudou Issei, si maniak payudara sekaligus teman sekelasnya serta manusia yang paling dia benci tengah terkapar dengan bilah tombak cahaya menancap di perutnya. Darah kental menyembur keluar ketika tombak itu meluber menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil dan di ikuti pula oleh Issei yang terbatuk darah dengan badan yang mengejang beberapa saat.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Naruto bersyukur kalau si maniak payudara itu mati. Namun mengingat dirinya juga adalah seorang manusia sama seperti Issei, dia tentu berhak untuk ikut campur jika seorang manusia sama sepertinya harus meregang nyawa di depannya.

"Ara ... Tiada ku sangka jikalau ada seorang stalker ternyata."

Naruto mengadah ke atas ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari arah atasnya. Suara dengan intonasi kepuasan tersebut langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit ketika menemukan seorang gadis muda cantik dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang tengah berpakaian tiada senonoh bagaikan seorang definisi BDSM. Gadis itu tengah memandang dirinya dengan seringai kecil nampaknya.

Naruto menjadi sedikit tercengang ketika melihat sayap gadis itu merupakan sayap yang sama dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh dua bangsat itu.

Yah ... Sayap itu.

Sayap yang sama seperti makhluk yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dulu. Selama ini, diluar dari dua bajingan itu dulu, Naruto sudah bernah bertemu dengan 4 makhluk itu dan berhasil mengalahkan 3, sedangkan 1 Fallen Angel lainnya sempat kabur darinya.

Untuk saat ini Naruto merasakan dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Entah kenapa emosinya sedikit terpacu ketika melihat manusia dengan sayap itu lagi. Terlebih makhluk tersebut baru saja selepas membunuh orang lain.

Amano Yuuma.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah menaruh curiga pada gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacar dari si maniak payudara itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu cukup mencengangkan dan tak masuk akal bagi Naruto. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau berpacaran dengan pemuda bego dan mesum seperti Issei. Kecurigaan Naruto mulai muncul ketika ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu, gadis yang mengaku bernama Amano Yuuma tersebut memiliki aura yang kelam, hampir sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh para OSIS dan klub ORC, walaupun terasa sedikit berbeda. Bingo! Ternyata dugaan Naruto ada benarnya bahwa gadis itu memang benar termasuk makhluk supernatural. Namun dia tidak menyangka ternyata gadis itu adalah seorang—

"Fallen Angel!" tukas Naruto dengan tangan terkepal. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan yang satu ini lolos darinya, sama seperti Fallen Angel lain yang berhasil lolos darinya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Wajah ceria Fallen Angel tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis. "Manusia menjijikan ... Darimana kau mengetahui tentang kaumku?!" tanya gadis Fallen Angel tersebut dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang tercipta dari partikel energi yang kini mulai muncul di tangan kanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu ... Dasar rendahan!"

Naruto tak mengindahkannya, malahan ia menatap tajam pada gadis tersebut. "Katakan padaku, siapa itu Kokabiel dan dimana dia berada sekarang?" tanya Naruto dingin. Dapat terlihat dimatanya kalau gadis tersebut langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit gusar.

"K-kau ... Apa yang membuat sampah rendahan sepertimu mencari keberadaan Kokabiel-sama, huh?"

Kokabiel. Itu adalah nama yang tidak akan Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Itu dikarenakan sebelum orang tuanya terbunuh, kedua Fallen Angel bajingan itu dulu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perintah dari seorang bernama Kokabiel.

Naruto selalu menanyakan hal yang sama ketika bertemu dengan Fallen Angel namun yang ia dapatkan tak jauh dari apa yang gadis di depannya ini berikan. Di lihat dari ekspresi dan respons yang mereka berikan, nampaknya bajingan bernama Kokabiel itu memiliki otoritas yang tinggi di kalangan kaum Fallen Angel.

Terlepas dari apa yang gadis itu berikan sebagai balasan dari pertanyaannya, Naruto mendecih kecil.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Anjing kampung itu harus merasakan akibat dari apa yang ia limpahkan padaku dulu." Ujar Naruto yang di hadiahi dengan tawa nyaring dari gadis yang sedang terbang di atasnya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Manusia seperti mu tidak akan setara dengannya. Hahaha ... Terima kasih manusia, kau berhasil membuatku tertawa dengan lawakan bodohmu." Ucap Amano Yuuma yang tiada hentinya mengeluarkan gelagak tawa yang luar biasa kerasnya.

"..."

Naruto diam tak membalas, dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Amano Yuuma selesai dengan suara tawanya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin untuk banyak bicara sekarang.

"Fuuh," Amano Yumma yang telah selesai dengan tawanya lalu kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang berada tak begitu jauh di bawahnya. Sejenak ia menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian. "Oi nak, kau nampaknya memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang cukup bagus. Maukah kau bermain dan menghabiskan malam bersama onee-san ini? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan pria. Khu khu khu." Tukas gadis tersebut dengan suara yang amat sangat menggoda. Ia lalu memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya terhadap Naruto, berniat untuk menggoda pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan tersebut. Malahan ia memberikan tatapan jijik pada gadis malaikat jatuh itu seolah-olah dia adalah gadis paling busuk di dunia.

"Maaf saja, aku tak sudi bermain bersama anjing kampung sepertimu. Bahkan bila kau menggonggong sampai pita suaramu rusak pun aku tak akan sudi."

Gadis itu mendecih marah. Ia benar-benar termakan emosi akibat provokasi yang Naruto berikan. Dengan kekuatan cahaya yang sudah termaterialisasi di tangannya, ia dengan segera melempar tombak cahayanya ke arah Naruto. Tombak cahaya dengan konsentrasi energi yang tinggi itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto bagaikan lembing yang di lempar dengan kuat oleh atlit profesional.

 _*Wuuuusshh*_

Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi, beberapa detik sebelum tombak itu mengambil nyawanya dengan segeralah ia melompat ke samping untuk menghindari tombak tersebut. Mengakibatkan tombak cahaya itu hanya mengenai jalan beraspal yang di pijaknya tadi dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil dan kawah berasap berukuran sedang di sana.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan anjing kampung, hah?! Cih! Untuk ukuran manusia rendahan, kau cukup lincah juga." Ucap Yuuma dengan tersenyum mengejek meski sebelumnya ia nampak sedikit emosi.

"..."

Naruto diam tak membalas. Sekali lagi, dua buah tombak cahaya kembali melesat menuju arahnya. Naruto tetap diam dan seolah tak berniat untuk menghindari dua serangan mematikan yang bisa saja membunuhnya dengan sekejap mata tersebut. Melayang di atas, Amano Yuuma tersenyum menang melihat pemuda yang menjadi lawannya nampak pasrah dan menerima kematiannya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak akan kalah dari jalang sepertimu ..." Naruto menyeringai kecil. Seringai menyeramkan yang bahkan membuat udara sekitar menjadi dingin menusuk. Setelahnya ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengambil posisi bersedekap dada sambil memandang tajam terhadap dua tombak cahaya yang melesat cepat menuju arahnya.

" **« Gate of Babylon »**." Naruto bergumam pelan dan dingin yang setelahnya membuat seorang Amano Yuuma awalnya memandang remeh Naruto menjadi sedikit terperangah ketika melihat lima buah lingkaran emas tercipta satu meter di atas kepala pemuda pirang emas itu.

"A-apa?!"

Keterkejutannya semakin terjadi ketika lingkaran emas itu memuntahkan beberapa pedang dan juga tombak ke arah tombak cahayanya layaknya sebuah proyektil. Ledakan keras dapat terdengar dengan jelas ketika portal emas itu memuntahkan senjatanya, seolah-olah portal itu adalah sebuah meriam yang menembakkan bola besinya.

Suara ledakan dan gambaran percikan api tak dapat terhindarkan ketika kelima proyektil itu bertabrakan dengan dua tombak cahaya kepunyaan Amano Yuuma. Meskipun di hadapi dengan dua tombak cahaya yang ekstra padat, kelima proyektil itu dapat menghancurkannya dengan mudah! Bahkan tombak tadi telah berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca yang berhamburan ke jalan.

 _*Syuuutt*_

Proyektil yang memenangkan adu kekuatan melesat cepat ke arah Amano Yuuma yang melebarkan matanya karena shock, hal tersebut memaksa gadis Fallen Angel itu untuk segera menciptakan beberapa tombak cahaya guna menangkis muntahan senjata yang Naruto keluarkan. Tak cukup dengan beberapa tombak cahayanya, ia juga harus di paksa untuk meliak-liuk di udara dengan sepasang sayap gagaknya sembari menangkis lesatan proyektil super cepat yang mengincar nyawanya.

Suara dentingan terdengar di gelapnya malam serta sunyinya jalanan di tempat itu. Amano Yuuma yang menjadi sasaran dari berbagai pedang dan tombak tersebut menjadi sedikit berantakan penampilannya dengan berbagai luka goresan yang terlihat di kulit mulus nan putihnya.

Nafasnya begitu memburu, dia tidak menyangka kalau manusia yang ia rendahkan tadi ternyata memiliki kemampuan unik dan aneh seperti ini. Bahkan proyektilnya bisa mengejarnya layaknya sebuah roket otomatis yang terpasang pada pesawat temput modern. Amano Yumma mendecih kemudian. Dia tahu kalau ini pasti salah satu dari Sacred Gear, namun ia tidak pernah mendengar akan adanya Sacred Gear yang memiliki kemampuan seperti tadi. Itu terlalu gila!

Dia tadi juga mendengarkan pemuda itu menggumamkan kata 'Gate of Babylon' dalam artian jikalau itu adalah nama dari Sacred Gear tersebut, namun Yuuma tidak pernah mendengar Sacred Gear sejenis itu! Bahkan saat dia masih berada di Grigori tidak pernah mendengar mengenai Sacred Gear yang mampu menembakkan proyektil semacam ini.

Sialan! Dia harus ke markas sekarang. Ini merupakan informasi yang penting dan harus segera di sampaikan pada atasannya. Informasi mengenai seorang manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear semacam ini akan menjadi sangat berharga bagi kaumnya. Terlebih atasannya memiliki rencana jangka panjang mengenai kelanjutan Great War, perang raksasa antar empat Fraksi Supernatural.

Berdiri di tengah-tengah jalanan adalah Naruto yang hanya diam memandangi Fallen yang sedang melayang dengan susah payah di udara. Dapat ia lihat kalau gadis malaikat jatuh itu sedang terluka yang di sebabkan oleh senjata-senjatanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Fallen Angel-chan? Apa kau masih menutup mulut untuk informasi yang ku inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkatis. Dapat ia lihat kalau gadis itu langsung menegang ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Sialnya, Amano Yuuma menjadi sangat beruntung kali ini.

Ketika Naruto telah menyiapkan lima buah proyektil pedang yang nampak akan melesat kapan saja dari lingkaran emas miliknya, ia di kejutkan dengan beberapa aura yang cukup ia kenali menuju ke tempat ini. Instingnya langsung berteriak membuat ia dengan segera membatalkan serangannya tersebut dan lalu dengan cepat berlari dan bersembunyi di balik semak belukar di sebelah pohon besar di samping jalan itu.

Begitu beruntungnya Amano Yuuma ketika Naruto membatalkan kemampuan uniknya tadi. Gadis itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan emas bercampur intan permata ini. Dengan mengerahkan sisa tenaganya pada sepasang sayap yang mengepak di punggungnya. Dia kemudian melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **[ Bagian IV ]**

"Aku pulang ..." Aku berucap sembari memutar knop pintu apartemen tempat aku dan onee-chan ku tinggal. Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dengan suara decitan engsel yang cukup nyaring ketika aku menggeser daun pintunya. Untuk sesaat aku berdiri sebentar menunggu suara sahutan yang ku tunggu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahku.

Aku masih setia dengan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian bisa ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari arah dalam sana yang terdengar begitu cepat menuju arahku.

Keringat dingin mulai terasa mengalir di pelipis ku. Damn! Aku yakin kalau Onee-chan pasti akan menjadi sangat marah mengingat waktu sudah mencapai pukul 21:02 di arlojiku.

"Selamat datang, Naru!"

Itu dia! Onee-chan terlihat datang dengan langkah cepat dari dalam dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Surai crimson-nya yang di ikat kuda menjadi bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan langkah lari kecilnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna violet malam nampak begitu tajam dengan kilatan ilusi petir dapat ku lihat di sana. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih seluruhnya.

Shit! Aku akan mati sekarang!

 _*Grep*_

"Eh?!"

Ketika aku berpikir akan mendapatkan sebuah jitakan atau tamparan dan suara amarah beroktaf tinggi, namun semua itu berbeda dari apa yang aku torehkan. Yang terjadi adalah dia memelukku dengan erat ... Yups, Onee-chan memeluk diriku dengan sangat erat seolah-olah aku adalah bagian dari dirinya yang sangat berharga.

"Selamat datang Naru ... Selamat datang!" ucap Onee-chan ku dengan berulang-ulang. Ia bahkan mengucapkan beberapa baris kata ini dengan lembut yang di sertai dibenamkanlah wajahnya yang ayu ke arah leherku yang menjadi sedikit geli dan hangat.

Aku tersenyum kikuk dibuatnya. Pada satu sisi aku merasa sangatlah canggung dengan situasi ini, namun di sisi lain aku merasa sangatlah senang. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia bisa cepat menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Rasa pedulinya yang tinggi, kasih sayangnya yang besar dan perhatiannya yang wangi selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Masih dengan senyumku, aku lalu mengangkat tanganku yang sebelah kanan dan mengelus punggungnya pelan, sedangkan tangan kiri ku diam di tempat karena membawa plastik belanjaan yang hampir tertinggal tadi. Sejurus kemudian, aku mengelus punggung Onee-chan ku dengan lembut sembari berkata.

"Tak apa Onee-chan, aku udah di disini."

Ku rasa ia mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dapat aku rasakan kalau dia semakin menyelusupkan wajahnya terhadap tengkuk ku sampai-sampai aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu hangat dan menggelitik kulit.

"O-onee-chan ... Apa kau tidak marah aaku pulang telat begini?"

Setelah beberapa saat terlarut ke dalam peluknya yang begitu hangat, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada onee-chan ku ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, entah karena dia benar-benar marah atau apa sehingga Onee-chan nampak langsung melepaskan pelukannya tadi dan lalu memandangku dengan tajam kemudian.

Aku mengerang karena takut! Dapat ku lihat ilusi shinigami muncul di belakang Onee-chan yang nampak tersenyum psiko seolah-olah akan menguburku hidup-hidup!

What the heck!? ... Aku salah ngomong, sialan! Mulut kampret! Mulut kampret!

Ketika aku bersiap untuk menerima omelan dan jitakan darinya, aku meneguk ludahku sembari menunggu dengan keringat bercucuran. Dan yang ku dapat adalah ... Dia tersenyum, Eh?! Senyum yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa menghangat itu bermekar di wajah cantiknya. Nampak seperti matahari pagi, begitu hangat dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Lalu dia menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya sembari menampilkan raut wajah seolah baru saja sehabis membuat keputusan.

"Tentu saja tidak Naru~ ... Lagipula kakak siapa yang akan memarahi adik manis dan rajin seperti mu." Ucap Onee-chan berkata manis.

Hiii! ... Ini bohong, ini bohong! Dasar Onee-chan, apa kau lupa kalau kau pernah memarahi bahkan mendiamiku selama beberapa hari hanya karena teman-teman tugas kelompok ku yang secara kebetulan semuanya perempuan datang ke apartemen ini, kau bahkan mengawasi kami belajar dengan tatapan sinis mu. Aku tahu kalau kau begitu karena menyayangiku sama seperti adik kandungmu sendiri, dan aku akui senang akan hal itu. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan akan selalu menjagamu setidaknya sampai ada seorang pria yang pantas mendapingi hidupmu, Onee-chan.

"Ummh, sebaiknya kita masuk saja Onee-chan. Rasanya tak enak kalau di lihat tetangga."

"Umu!"

Aku dan Onee-chan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang kami tinggali tidak lupa dengan Onee-chan yang nampak menggandeng tangan kananku dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kiriku masih setia memegang plastik belanjaan ku. Untuk apartemen yang aku dan Onee-chan tempati ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, hanya saja bagi aku dan Onee-chan tentu saja ini sudah lebih daripada cukup untuk di tempati dua orang.

Bicara mengenai Onee-chan ku ... Dia bernama Sāra, zodiaknya Gemini. Untuk usianya sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu tua, dia berusia 26 tahun karena pada saat dia mengadopsiku dia masih menjadi seorang dokter yang cukup muda dibandingkan kebanyakan dokter lainnya. Itu karena ia mengatakan kalau dia mendapatkan predikat Cumlaude di perguruan tingginya.

"Naru ... Kau bawa apa tuh?" tanya Onee-chan ketika melihat plastik belanjaan yang tersemat pada tangan kiriku. Aku tersenyum melihat ia yang tampak penasaran, mungkin karena selama ini aku sangat jarang membeli sesuatu dan membawanya ke apartemen.

"Tadi aku membeli kripik kentang kesukaan Onee-chan, dan juga sebagian kebutuhan sehari-hari." Ucapku seraya melepaskan sejenak tangan onee-chan yang bergelatung manja di pergelangan tangan kanan ku, aku mengambil sebuah bungkus kripik berwarna coklat dari plastik itu kemudian yang lalu berikan kepada Onee-chan yang nampak berbinar-binar matanya.

Onee-chan terlihat senang. Bahkan di belakangnya nampak terdapat ilusi sejuta bunga mawar dengan kumbang-kumbang yang beterbangan. Aku terkekeh melihatnya dan tanpa terasa kami juga sudah sampai pada ruang tamu dengan sofa-sofa berwarna putih tersusun rapi menyerupai huruf 'U' dengan sebuah meja persegi panjang di tengah-tengahnya.

"Huu! Sankyuu Naru-kun!"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar perubahan sufiksnya, kemudian Onee-chan menarik lenganku dan mengajak untuk duduk nyaman di sofa. Aku mengikutinya dan ikut menyempatkan pinggulku dengan nyaman. Ahh ... sofa yang sangat empuk!

"Naru ... Onee-chan akan membuat minuman untukmu dulu. Naru pasti menjadi sangat lelah setelah bekerja sampai malam seperti ini." Ucap Onee-san yang membuatku tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan aku membicarakan mengenai pertarunganku dengan Fallen Angel tadi dan juga pertemuanku dengan para iblis serta tidak lupa juga dengan teman sekelasku yang ku rasa telah mati kini telah berubah menjadi iblis dan hidup kembali berkat bantuan seseorang yang cukup aku kenal.

What the heck?!

Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ada makhluk yang bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati. Bahkan orang yang memberikannya kehidupan baru sebagai budak iblis itu adalah kakak kelas ku sendiri yang bernama Rias Gremory.

Sialan! Ternyata masih banyak hal tentang dunia abu-abu yang tiada aku ketahui.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kalau Rias Gremory dan kelompoknya adalah makhluk perwujudan dari segala dosa dan kemaksiatan. Mereka adalah iblis meski nampak berbeda dari beberapa iblis yang pernah ku temui di gedung-gedung tua. Sebenarnya mereka nampak baik di mataku, meski aku sebenarnya cukup meragukan pendapatku sendiri mengenai mereka.

Tapi mengingat mereka merupakan bangsa iblis yang digambarkan sebagai perwujudan dari segala keburukan, aku harus berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak dari mereka. Tugasku adalah menjaga dan melindungi Onee-chan dari segala macam permasalahan dunia abu-abu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun dari mereka untuk berinteraksi dengan Onee-chan ku.

Kini Onee-chan sudah berjalan menuju arah dapur dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum gembira sesekali bibir merahnya bersenandung dengan ria. Melihatnya membuatku terkekeh kecil, aku berpikir kalau Onee-chan ku itu lebih cocok menjadi seorang Idol daripada dokter.

Setelah bayangan dan tubuh Onee-chan sudah menghilang dari pandangan, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan keras sembari berpikir secara mendalam akan bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Onee-chan sementara firasatku mengatakan identitasku tak lama lagi akan terungkap.

Aku tahu, mereka para makhluk supernatural tidak sebodoh yang terlihat. Bersama dengan lintasan waktu yang terus berputar dan berderak, aku tahu kalau persembunyianku akan sia-sia. Untuk itu, untuk terus bisa melihat senyum dari insan yang ku kasihi dan ku sayangi ... Aku harus menjadi semakin kuat!

Kekuatan untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga ... Bahkan jika sampai harus membuat tulang-tulang ku menjadi patah. Bahkan jika semua dunia memusuhi ku ... Aku harus menjadi semakin kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.

Itu adalah jalan kehidupanku!

 _...Wahai sang dunia abu-abu, ketahuilah bahwa sang Raja yang sesungguhnya telah bangkit dari tidurnya. Seorang Raja yang sombong dan tiada belas kasih telah datang kepada dunia. Ketahuilah, ia tidak akan memaafkan bagi siapapun yang telah berani menyakiti orang berharga baginya. Tumpahan darah adalah balasan darinya. Bahkan bila harus membuang kemanusiannya..._

* * *

 **[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

 **Info:**

Sāra from Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4 [ The Lost Tower ]

Gate of Babylon is the power of Archer [ Gilgamesh ] in the Fate Series Animation, Light Novel and Visual Novels.

* * *

Yo Sawadikhap! Selebihnya biarkan aku meminta maaf untuk kelalaian pembaharuan dari semua fanfiksi yang telah ku tulis dan ku buat. Aku tahu aku salah karena membuat kalian menunggu. Oleh karena itu aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sekali lagi, aku memberikan remake dari fanfiksi yang telah ku tulis dulu. Maaf, tapi plot yang sebelumnya jauh melenceng dari pemikiranku dan aku menyesal telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Seperti yang kita ketahui. Untuk versi remake ini, tidak ada lagi Senjougahara Hitagi yang berperan sebagai Main Heroinnya, dan kemungkinan tidak ada lagi Tokisaki Kurumi. Aku rasa aku akan memasukan tokoh dari Naruto dan Highschool DxD saja karena mengingat ini adalah xover dari kedua yang telah ku sebutkan itu.

Okay, sekian saja bicaranya. Aku akan lebih fokus ke cerita Sword of Destiny dan Fate: The True King of Heroes, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan fanfiksi ini terbengkalai begitu saja.

Terima kasih untuk setiap reviews dan dukungannya. Reviews are Love, senpai. Hehehe.

... out!


End file.
